


World of Boys: Anxious Affection

by CTFMeister



Series: World of Boys [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Cuntboy, Gender Bender, Genital Change, M/M, Other, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Leif is in a loving relationship with Nanna. But even though they've been together for some time, neither of them have had their Assignment. While Leif thinks this might be because Nanna doesn't feel the same way about him, it seems that Nanna himself has some worries over what having their first time might imply.





	World of Boys: Anxious Affection

“Haah… That was a good set Leif!”

Nanna wiped the sweat of his brow, exhausted after a tough round of sparring with Leif. The two boys stood in Nanna’s room, ready to relax after a day of harsh training.

“Your skill with the sword is as impeccable as ever.” Nanna continued. “Even though I’ve been riding the horse for longer than you have, you still manage to best me. I guess I must be more suited for the support role, huh?”

However, none of this praise was getting to Leif. He bore a forlorn expression. The boy was much too preoccupied with worries over the extent of his relationship with Nanna to focus on anything else. The two of them were very close, they’d grown up together fighting the Grannvale Empire and running from the Loptyr cult. This had made their bonds to each other stronger than those to anyone else, and Leif loved Nanna very much. He wanted to give his whole body, his whole self to Nanna, but he felt like Nanna wasn’t as involved in the relationship as he was. After so much time together, they hadn’t even consummated in love, yet Nanna didn’t seem to mind. A part of him thought that maybe his and Nanna’s affection were different, and it scared him.

Noticing Leif’s mood, Nanna tried to cheer him up. “Hey Leif, wanna head over to the baths together?”

But again, this did nothing to improve his mood. Leif needed answers to his questions. He needed to know… “Nanna, are we dating?”

Nanna stared in surprise, a bit taken back by the question. “Oh! Ummm… I think so- err- I mean- that’s what I thought. We’ve- um…” His cheeks were colored to a bright red. “Kissed lots of times before. I thought it was pretty self evident.”

A wave of shame washed over Leif. He didn’t want to make Nanna feel awkward with his question. His mind was just dying to know for certain. “I’m sorry, I just- I love you very much Nanna, more than anything else in the world. But we rarely do anything romantic. We haven’t even had our Assignment! I just want to take our relationship to the next level, but I’m scared that you don’t feel the same way.”

“No Leif, I… I’m the one that’s sorry. I haven’t been completely honest with you…” A feeling of dread crept up Nanna’s spine. “The truth is that… I’m afraid. I’m afraid of the Assignment. I know it’s silly… All of our friends have done it, even or parents. And they all turned out fine, but… I’ve never known anything but being a boy all of my life. To have an organ replace my penis, to become softer and more feminine, to be able to bear children… It scares me. I don’t want to become a girl, but I also wouldn’t wish to inflict that worry upon you. I’m sorry…”

“No, that’s not silly at all!” Leif suddenly perked up, grasping both of Nanna’s hands tightly. “I’m also afraid of my assignment. I couldn’t even to understand how it would be like to have a vagina instead of a penis, but… I really do love you Nanna. And I know that if we’re together, we can overcome any challenge that comes our way. Even this.”

“Leif…” Nanna felt his heart melt from his lover’s words. “I’m- I’m sorry Leif. I’m sorry that I caused my insecurities to hurt you. I thought that… If you knew about my inner fears, you’d somehow think less of me. Clearly I was wrong.” Nanna pressed his body closer to Leif’s, tears forming in his eyes as he stared lovingly at his lover. “I also love you more than anything in the world. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Leif jumped towards Nanna, wrapping his arms around the other boy in a warm hug. “Oh Nanna, there’s nothing to forgive.” He cried happily. “I’m just happy that you feel the same way I do.”

Nanna quickly reciprocated the hug, giving himself all unto Leif. “Oh Leif! I love you so much~”

“Me too Nanna. I love you…” He replied, basking in Nanna’s warmth.

Without needing to say a word, both boys pushed their faces closer, pressing their lips together for an amorous kiss. Their tongues darted into the other’s mouth, saliva swapping from one orifice to the other as both princes shared their love and affection between themselves. Their hearts began to beat faster, each one of them accepting their partners warmth in growing excitement.

An excitement that was becoming quite apparent, for both of their manhoods started to flare up with life. Leif groaned into his lover’s mouth, feeling Nanna’s bulging member through his clothes. A feeling of joy surged from within Nanna, very happy to know the strength of Leif’s love even after this dilemma.

Pulling his head back, Nanna finally broke their intimate kiss, strands of saliva hanging down between their mouths. A lustful smile crept up on his face. “Hey Leif… What do you say we finally go through our Assignment then?”

A bright red blush appeared on Leif’s face. This was all he’d wanted. One of his biggest dreams was to go through his Assignment with the person he loved the most. Yet, to admit the tremendous amounts of lust he held for Nanna, to finally get to see the most attractive person in the world nude and giving him love… It was a bit embarrassing. Leif gave a soft nod, both eager and anxious of the coming experience.

Once again, the two princes came close and lovingly locked lips, their eyes closing as they expressed their affection through tongue. Their hands darted to their partner’s clothes, unstrapping armor, unbuckling belts, all in an attempt to free the one they loved from the constraints of their garments.

First to come off was Leif’s bulky white armor, which clanged to the ground along with his black undershirt. Nanna’s own shirt followed soon after, the silky white robe gently flowing to the ground gently to leave both boys fully bare chested. They had to break their kiss to remove each other’s pants, painstakingly throwing away armor and boots in any direction. But it was completely worth it, for now they could see the magnitude of their lover’s arousal bulging through their pants.

Nanna knelt in front of Leif, his head hanging just mere inches away from the other boy’s throbbing member. Giving his lips a lick, he proceeded to pull down Leif’s underwear, his lewd member bobbing up and down in excitement as it was freed from its prison. Nanna stared at Leif’s penis lovingly. It was so cute and throbbing, a great 4-inches long, large for Unassigned boys. Nanna couldn’t help but plant a soft peck on Leif’s dick, which made the boy shiver in pleasure.

Seeing Leif shudder in delight like this made Nanna unable to hold himself back any longer. He quickly stood up, throwing away the pesky underwear that still clung on to him for some reason, and pushed his body against Leif’s. The young prince of Leonster moaned loudly as his penis pressed against Nanna’s, their two masts squished together between their bodies like two sausages between a bun. Nanna smiled at Leif’s pleasure, rubbing his body up and down lightly to make him feel even better.

“Wow Leif, even that sword is bigger than mine~” Nanna teased him, his own 2-inch peen paling in comparison to Leif’s large Unassigned cock. Though Leif wasn’t in the right state of mind to respond, the pleasure assaulting his mind was so intense that he couldn’t help to do anything but moan loudly. 

The two boys continued frotting their cocks together like there was no tomorrow. With their members hardened and their bodies sweating, they stared into each other’s eyes lovingly, both bearing expressions of lust and daze. The act of rubbing their cocks together was just magnificent. To have the manifestation of your lover’s affection to you pressing against your own manifestation of love, it was an indescribable feeling.

But even though this was the most pleasure they’d felt in all their lives, they still knew this wasn’t going to be enough. There was an intrinsic natural urge calling to them, an implicit need surging from deep inside. They couldn’t simply go around it, they had to commit. They had to go through with their Assignment. Nudging their heads together, the two boys closed in for another intimately passionate kiss. Their tongues moving about excitedly, they could truly feel their lover’s affection filling their system. Even their dicks had a cute tiny kiss as their tips pressed together softly.

“Puahh~” Nanna let go of Leif’s lips with a satisfied sigh. A tender smile crept upon his face. He’d had his doubts before, but he knew what he had to do. His love for Leif was too big for him to do anything else. “Leif…” Nanna spoke kindly. “I’ll do it. I’ll become a girl.”

However, this didn’t go well with Leif, who quickly snapped out of his fog of lust. “What?! Nanna are you sure?” He asked worriedly. “Weren’t you scared of becoming a girl? You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to!”

“No Leif, I have to do it.” Nanna push back. “It is a bit scary, but… You’ve made me realize why it is that I love you so much. If this is what it takes to be with you, I’ll gladly do it. Plus, I couldn’t bear to take the title of ‘Prince of Leonster’ away from you. You’ve fought so hard for your homeland, you more than deserve it.”

“Oh Nanna… You know I’m not one to care for silly things like titles.” Leif replied. “I’d be much happier to have you keep the gender you want than I would be to keep my title. Besides, you also have your own title as Prince of Nordion. And even though you are not the first in line to the throne, neither am I. How could you ask me to keep my title while throwing away yours?”

“But Leif-!” Nanna wanted to keep insisting, but he stopped as Leif placed his hand on Nanna’s shoulder.

“Nanna please, you don’t understand…” Leif whispered softly, his cheeks blushing bright red. “The moment I saw you naked… When I saw you hard manhood… My- erm- butt began tingling… I want… I want you to take me. I want you to shove your penis deep inside me, to have my penis become a vagina, to become your wife, to… carry your children. I wasn’t sure before, but I am now. I want to become a girl.”

Nanna felt his heart soar high into the sky from the sudden confession of love. His dick hardened even more, eyes watering in joy. This lustful side of Leif, the side of him that wished to be thoroughly dominated, Nanna found it extremely attractive. He’d never thought of himself as particularly dominant before, but the moment he saw Leif’s expression of hunger, of deep unfiltered desire, he knew. Their genders had already been decided.

Summoning all the strength in his blood passed down by the crusader Hezul, Nanna quickly picked Leif off the ground and carried him onto his bed. Laying the boy down on the sheets, Nanna jumped on top of him, his cock throbbing a deep desire he’d never felt before. His eyes darted towards Leif’s asshole. He could see it twitching in excitement, more than eager to be filled with Nanna’s love. Nanna licked his lips. He was more than eager to give it to him.

With a thrust of his hips, Nanna pressed the tip of his dick against Leif’s entrance. He took hold of Leif’s legs and lifted them up, the other boy shivering from Nanna’s strong touch. A demure expression appeared on Leif’s face, his cheeks burning with a bright red.

“P-p-please be gentle…” The young prince pleaded softly.

But this request made Nanna want to do the exact opposite of that. His dick shot up with life, ready to work itself as hard as it could. His breathing became erratic, his system preparing for an exertion of force too much more powerful to what the young troubadour was used to. Where was this reserved submissive Leif all his life? If Nanna had known that Leif would be so cute and arousing, he would’ve pounced on him ages ago. 

Regardless, that was all in the past. What mattered now was how hard Nanna was going to ravage Leif’s man hole. Wanting to waste no time, Nanna continued to push his hips with more ardor, grinding his teeth as he felt the tip of his cock caress the rim of Leif’s hole. He was so tantalizingly close now. Leif’s sphincter was but a breath away. He wanted it so badly. Just one more push, just one more thrust… Just a little bit harder and…

The two boys moaned loudly in unison, as Nanna finally managed to penetrate Leif’s butthole. His tiny boi dick slid into Leif’s chamber easily, the small appendage quickly being encased whole. But the fact that the penis was small did not lessen either of the boys’ enjoyment one bit. Leif’s own manhood twitched happily as he felt himself being filled by his lover’s penis, while Nanna was happy to get a taste of Leif’s delectable ass.

Before long, Nanna had unwittingly begun to pump his hips back and forth, his crotch continuously crashing against Leif’s ass in repeated motions. Leif grabbed on to the bedsheets tightly, gritting his teeth with severity. The sensations coming from his butt were so intense. He could feel his mind melting by the second, pleasure inundating it at incredible rate. How such a small tool was able to make him feel so good was beyond him. Yet here he was, feeling like his ass was on fire from the severe pounding Nanna was giving him. His dick throbbed with glee, his sphincter tightened up. Gods, he was in heaven~

Moving his body with reckless abandon, Nanna drooled uncontrollably, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as his mind was assaulted with pure unadulterated bliss. Leif’s ass was so tight, so warm, so pleasant, Nanna’s countless nights of masturbating to it couldn’t compare. It felt so much better than he could have even imagined, so much better than he could have dreamed off. The feeling of having his dick squeezed firmly by Leif’s tunnel was beyond compare. He could feel his dick squeal in delight with every single thrust, fireworks going off in his mind with every single motion. Nanna basked in the glory of it all… This was how it was meant to be.

Their wild fucking continued on and on for what seemed like an eternity. Mere seconds felt like hours upon hours thanks to the powerful sensations that rocked both of the boys’ bodies. Time no longer meant anything to either of them, now too fully involved in their romantic endeavors to care about anything else. The longer they went, the better it felt, so if it was up to them, they would keep going at it for eternity. But pleasure has its limits, a lesson Leif and Nanna were soon to find out. Their dicks pulsated madly, bodies heating up in preparation for their Assignment. Their first orgasm together was close, the orgasm that would determine their physiology for the rest of their lives…

The first to cum was Nanna. Giving one final thrust and his loudest groan, he planted his whole cock into Leif and released a sputter of sperm into the boy’s hole. His nutsack began to ache fiercely, an overbearing warmth washing over his entire member. Then, all of a sudden, his balls dropped as his ballsack exploded in size, blowing up into a fatter rounder pouch that proudly hung from his body. His nuts too expanded to fill out his new sack, engorging into large elliptical spheres the size of baseballs, filled up to the brim with ripe strong sperm.

His dick followed suit in the enlargement, its width thickening so much it became as wide as the Earth Sword’s handle. Even the length of his member wasn’t spared, the tip of his cock growing out of him at a continuous rate, pushing deeper and deeper into Leif’s tight cavern. The thing only stopped growing once it had become a 9-inch long python, a bit on the smaller-than-average size for post-Assignment males, but still a respectable tool nonetheless. Nanna grunted, feeling a surge of strength come over his body. He felt powerful, confident, determined. He understood now, this wasn’t just some arbitrary process to choose your genitals. This was a process to truly determine who you are. And now Nanna knew who he was. Not a boy, but a man.

Soon, Leif could feel his own member being engulfed in a flame. He grunted, feeling the length of his penis slowly but surely retract into his body. His member nuzzled itself close to his body, becoming as thin as a straw and as small as a pebble. Its signifying features entirely disappeared. The open tip, the skin covering, the ovally shape, they were all replaced by nothing but a stumpy pink nub. 

Then, a tugging sensation began afflicting his balls. Leif could feel both of them trying to squeeze out of his sack, pushing deeper and deeper inside him. Until with two loud pops, his ballsack found itself completely empty, his balls nestling comfortably into their new hole as they began to transform into working ovaries. Now fully purposeless, his ballsack started to steadily deflate. It constantly lost mass and circumference until it was nothing but a flat plane of skin. Though it wouldn’t remain this way too long, for the new cavern that was developing inside him was growing ready to open, and a new vertical slit formed there to connect his new organ with the outside world. At this point Leif’s penis was but a distant memory, now nothing more than a fully female vagina.

Leif slowly took his hand down and caressed his new organ. As he felt the folds of his new pussy between his fingers, he no longer felt any doubt or fear. To have a vagina, to be sexually dominated by a man, to carry his lover’s child. This is what he’d always wanted. He could feel a wave of vindication wash over him. It felt… It felt right. Like this was how things were meant to be. He was… Happy. He was… A female.

His hand slowly began to shlick away at his dampening organ, his fingers darting in and out of the new hole. It kind of felt like penetrating his butthole, but better, like this hole was designed to be fucked. It was so much warmer and inviting than his nether region, more spacious and wet too. He moaned softly. Though the sensations weren’t as poignant as they were with his penis, it still felt really good. But more than that, it felt… Right.

Nanna stared at Leif’s masturbation of his new hole in abject fascination. This was the first time he was seeing a real pussy, so he felt extra aroused right now. His dick became even harder while still inside Leif’s back hole, although he no longer had any desire to keep fucking it. Leif’s pussy just looked so… Beautiful. Nanna wanted to do nothing but take his dick out and ravage the organ. But the way Leif made girly pants and flicked his pussy gently, Nanna couldn’t bear to stop him. Instead, he took one of his own hands and placed it near Leif’s cunt, joining the other boy in his gentle caressing of the female sex.

Only after Nanna placed his own fingers within Leif’s pussy, did the ex-prince remember that he wasn’t alone. He had been so entranced by his new organ he’d completely forgot that his lover was standing right before him. His pussy tightened at the other boy’s touch. Nanna’s strong manly fingers felt so different than his own. So much… better. His lust beginning to perk back up, Leif lifted himself off the bed, taking his head closer to Nanna’s so he could plant a deep kiss on his partner’s lips. Nanna was surprised at the sudden embrace at first, but he gladly accepted it, the two boys exchanging saliva while their fingers continued toying with Leif’s vagina.

Once the two boys parted lips, they stared at each other lovingly, their breaths heaving heavily from their mouths. They could palpably taste each other’s desire, tangibly smell each other’s arousal. Without needing to say a word, they both knew what they wanted to do, what was coming next. The christening of Leif’s vagina with Nanna’s dick. Leif took both of his hands, spreading his glistening pussy for his lover. Nanna licked his lips. Placing his hands on his engorged cock, he began the arduous process of pulling out of Leif’s asshole. He cocked his hips back, grunting as his dick slid out of the tight hole. Until, with a loud satisfying ‘POP!’, the tip of his penis burst out of the hole, leaving Leif’s boi hole wide and gaping.

Quickly flopping his python on top of Leif’s pussy, Nanna teasingly rubbed his dick against Leif’s organ, the same way the two rubbed dicks together just a few minutes ago. Leif moaned loudly, hearts forming in his eyes while his mouth hung open. The feeling of Nanna’s thick manhood throbbing against his vagina was cathartic. His pussy gushed all over the pole. Gods, he needed it so bad right now. He needed Nanna to fuck him. Staring at Nanna with eyes of desire, Leif begged for Nanna to destroy his pussy.

Nanna’s spine tingled at the sight. Leif’s needy look was so adorable, there was no way he could possibly deny his heartfelt request. Cocking his body back, Nanna pressed the tip of his cock against the folds of Leif’s vagina. Leif visibly shivered at the feeling, his cunt convulsing in desperation. Gods, why were his reactions so good? Nanna felt his cock tremble just from seeing the other boy. He felt the same insatiable lust Leif was feeling. He needed to fuck him, and he needed it now. Pushing as hard as he could, Nanna began inserting his cock into Leif’s hungry snatch.

With one harsh thrust of his hips, Nanna finally managed to push his cockhead inside of Leif, the two boys moaning out in unison as the sudden amazing sensations assaulted them. Nanna grunted, trying his best to shove more and more of his cock into his lover. This time, penetration felt both easier and harder. Leif’s pussy was smoother, slicker and wider than his ass, but Nanna’s cock had also grown larger and thicker, making his insertion a snugger fit than before. But this increased level of tightness did nothing to retract the levels of pleasure Nanna was feeling. Leif’s pussy still felt a thousand times more heavenly than his butthole. With every extra inch Nanna managed to slide into him, he felt better and better. It was the best thing Nanna had ever experienced in his life.

On his end, Leif felt like he was seeing stars. With a large dopey smile on his face, his mind ran rampant with pleasure, little shocks of ecstasy constantly exploding in his mind. Nanna’s whole cock wasn’t even inside him and he was in absolute bliss, like it couldn’t get any better. But it did get better. The deeper Nanna’s dick got inside him, the more pleasure he felt. Up to the point where his pussy had been filled completely, plugged up to the brim with Nanna’s gargantuan cock. It felt so satisfying, like some intrinsic need had been fulfilled. Like his body was completing its intended purpose.

But Leif’s ride wasn’t done there. After taking a breather from fitting his dick into Leif’s tight pussyhole, Nanna began to rock his hips back and forth. He started slowly at first, his penis being too sensitive to move at high speeds in the tight space it was held in. But the more he humped Leif, the hungrier it got, the needier it became. Soon it wasn’t enough to gently pump his hips back and forth, he needed to move his body faster, he needed his motions to be stronger, he needed to chase this increasing sexual pleasure. What began as cautious insecure movements had quickly devolved into savage unwavering pounding, nothing but the wet slapping sound of their skin and the boys’ moaning voices filling the quiet room. 

Leif continued to moan loudly without any concern as his pussy was mercilessly savaged. The pleasure that was coming from his new vagina was so magnificent it made him feel true bliss. But through the endless penetration Nanna was giving him, Leif felt that something was missing. He was feeling an intense heat of sexual gratification coming from his sex, but he felt like he needed to feel Nanna’s warmth. Extending himself towards Nanna, Leif wrapped his arms around Nanna’s body, giving his lover the tight embrace he desperately wanted. Yes, that’s with he needed. With their chests pressing against each other, Leif could feel Nanna’s heart beating along with his own. He could feel his heavy breathing, his sweaty body, his love and affection.

Nanna took this gesture as a sign that he was doing good, so he redoubled his efforts and pounded Leif’s pussy with even more severity. He moaned loudly at the tingling feeling coming from his dick. Though it had increased in size, strength and stamina, it was still a human organ so it still had its limits, which Nanna knew he was close to reaching, his balls aching with the need for release. The sensations he felt from Leif’s vagina were just so divine… The way it tightly choked on his manpole, how it was slick enough to easily move inside yet tight enough to make it feel snug… Nanna was surprised he hadn’t unleashed his load into Leif already.

Soon, Leif could also feel the nearing orgasm coming closer and closer. His body rang with a warm glow that felt fantastic. Leif looked over at Nanna, who bore a determined but tired expression. His large strong big-dicked boyfriend was so handsome. The way he filled Leif’s snatch was so magnificent. Leif loved him oh so much. He just had to…. Without even thinking twice about it, Leif pressed his lips against Nanna’s, savagely kissing his lover with all his might. Nanna instantly returned the kiss with eagerness, their lips clashing constantly while their tongues fought against each other. Leif’s pussy tightened, his grip to Nanna hardening as liquid shot out of vagina to cover Nanna’s pole. This was it! His first female orgasm~!

As the two boys moaned into each other’s mouths, Nanna’s dam finally broke and he began releasing his sea of sperm directly into Leif’s cunt. Leif cried at the feeling, eyes watering in glee while his hungering womb accepted all of Nanna’s seed without remorse. His whole body spasmed in glee. This was what true happiness felt like. Nanna too felt a similar feeling, his balls endlessly churning out more and more of his warm sticky cum until they were completely empty. It was like his whole body was being enraptured in pleasure, mind bursting with ecstasy as hips continued to pump like nothing was happening.

Soon, the two boys stopped moving entirely and just clung to one another, their energy dwindling into nothingness. Their vigorous kiss though, showed no signs of stopping. It was they wanted to stay like this forever, like they never wanted this moment to end. The warmth, affection and pleasure they felt right now was unlike any other in their life. It was all-encompassing. It was completely fulfilling. It was perfect. If it was up to them, they’d remain this way for the rest of their lives, exchanging their love without stopping until the end of time.

But eventually their senses started catching up to them, and a thorough exhaustion began to afflict their bodies. Finally separating from their kiss, Nanna simply plopped down onto Leif’s chest, breathing heavily while his mind bounced around happily. Leif continued hugging and gently caressing his lover, feeling a deep satisfaction in his mind. Until the two soon found it too hard to keep staying awake, and they promptly passed out next to each other, Nanna’s dick still nestled snugly in Leif’s vagina. 

This was the reality of their world. Some boys turn into girls, some boys turn into men. But now, Leif and Nanna weren’t scared, or anxious, or unsure. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's this story inspired by (https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain)'s FE Cuntboy stuff, if you like that kind of content then you might want to check her out. As for me, I love Female to Male gender bender and Cuntboys, so mixing those two together into a new universe came naturally. I don't know how often or how many of these I'll make, but I do want to continue them at some point. Onto the story itself, not a lot to say about it besides the fact that I enjoyed writing it. I like how long it ended up, around 4k words I'd say is my sweetspot. And also I hope I didn't make it too melodramatic at the beggining. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
